The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a system and method for estimating a composition of the fuel mixture in the vehicle.
Vehicles that can operate using mixtures of different fuel types have been previously proposed. Some vehicles are able to operate on mixtures of gasoline and ethanol. Due to the different combustion properties of gasoline and ethanol, the operation of an engine can be varied according to different types of fuel mixtures. It has previously been proposed to use properties associated with the blended fuel to estimate its composition, such as air-fuel ratio meters or gauges that read the voltage output of a lamda or oxygen sensor exposed to exhaust immediately after combustion of the fuel.